


Monster

by hernameinthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/F, Guns, Infidelity, Knives, Murder, Unhealthy Relationships, Werejaguar Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria has been hunting Kate down for weeks, but she didn't expect her to show up in her hotel room.</p><p>OR</p><p>Victoria hunts down Kate, determined to kill her now she's a werejaguar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Some Kate/Victoria, because they’re quickly becoming one of my favourite pairings. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for implied infidelity, knives, guns, and murder (not graphic, but definitely there).

Victoria wakes. It’s still dark and a look at her clock shows it’s just past three in the morning, a whole two hours before she normally wakes. A shiver of unease runs up her spine. She closes her eyes again, keeps her breaths even, and listens. The only sound she can hear is the occasional engine as a car passes by outside, but she swears she can feel somebody’s eyes on her.

She’s learned to trust her instincts over the years.

She lets out a soft sleepy sigh, like she’s half awake, and rolls onto her side, sliding her hand beneath her pillow and-

“Put the gun down, Victoria.”

She sounds the same.  _She sounds the same_.

Victoria knew she would, was prepared for this. But now that the time is here, now that  _she’s_ here, it’s… unnerving.

Monsters shouldn’t talk like people.

She lets go of the gun and reaches instead for the light switch. The bedside light; she can’t afford to be blinded by the main one right now.

Kate looks exactly the same. Her smile is sharp, her eyes bright, her hair falls in soft-looking waves around her face, even though Victoria’s told her a hundred times short hair is more practical, and failing that, she should at least tie it up. She’d never admit she likes it long, likes being able to run her fingers through it, likes-  _liked_.

She  _doesn’t_  want to touch this thing that murdered  _her_ Kate.

“What are you doing here?” Victoria says.

Kate is sitting in the armchair by the door, one ankle resting on her knee, feet bare. She has claws instead of toenails, even though she still has on her human mask.

“Is it so hard to imagine I wanted to come and see you?” Kate says, voice playfully hurt, flirtatious almost.

“Considering I’m going to kill you, yes, that is hard to imagine.”

Victoria slides her foot up the bed a little, so the knife strapped to her thigh is resting against her wrist beneath the sheets. Kate’s eyes flick to her legs at the movement, but as far as she knows, Victoria still keeps her knives at her ankles.

She meets Victoria’s gaze again, and Victoria is sickened to see her eyes are glowing a cold, unnatural blue.

“You can’t kill me, Vic,” Kate says, voice still deceptively light, like her eyes aren’t a threat. “You never could beat me without a gun.” 

She smirks, and this has always been Kate’s problem; she’s so arrogant, so impatient. Victoria has been planning this for weeks, and Kate probably decided to come and see her tonight on a whim.

“But,” Kate continues, “I didn’t come here to fight you.”

This is a little surprising, but Victoria doesn’t let it show on her face. She twists her hand slowly until her fingers are resting on the knife’s hilt, glad for the heavy comforter that covers the movement.

“What do you want then?” she says. Keep them talking, keep them distracted.

Kate sighs loudly. “Isn’t it obvious? I thought you knew me better than that, Vic. I want  _you_ , you and me again. We’re not restricted by codesor  _family_ anymore, we can have anything we want. Allison too. It’ll be just us three, together.”

She leans forward, eyes their natural colour again, bright with the same fire and excitement that always drew Victoria in so easily, that made it so difficult to say  _I do_ when looking into the same eyes that were so different. Chris never had enough fire.

“Tell me what you want,” Kate says urgently. “Anything, and I’ll get it for you.”

“I want you to kill yourself,” Victoria says, talking loudly to cover the noise of the knife sliding out of its sheath. “You’ve already failed us once. Don’t do it again.”

Kate’s face hardens and she sits back. “You really think I’d do that?”

“That’s the code,” Victoria says. “Kate never held much regard for it, I’ll admit, but she wouldn’t want to be an animal.”

Kate scoffs, looking away. “I have my own code, and it doesn’t include such casual waste. So what if I’m a werejaguar? I’m not like them; I was raised differently. I can control myself.”

“I might believe you,” Victoria says, slowly swinging her legs over the side of the bed, “if you hadn’t dragged Allison into this. I know you’ve been trying to get in contact with her, trying to get her on your side so that I’ll follow.” Kate still isn’t looking at her, and she lets go of her knife to reach for her gun again. “I made a promise to myself a long time ago that I’d keep Allison away from all this, and the Kate I know would respect that.”

Kate rolls her eyes. “I’ve never thought you and Chris made the right decision there, and you know it. Allison could be amazing. With a little training from us, she could be strong and-“

“I won’t have my daughter killed by a disgusting beast,” Victoria says. The gun is cold in her hand. “That’s what you are now, Kate. Moon madness will get you, and maybe you’ll even be the one to kill her.”

Kate turns towards her, eyes flashing, teeth lengthening.

She doesn’t even have time to register the gun before Victoria is shooting.


End file.
